Matchmaker Mira
by Maid Mairin
Summary: Mirajane really, really, really, likes couples. Especially, she likes pairing them up, usually through unconventional ways. Her favorite couples happen to be Natsu & Lucy, Gajeel & Levy, and Gray & Juvia. She also likes Erza & Jellal, she wants everyone to be happy, you know!
1. Chapter 1

**_Matchmaker Mira_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_(A/N: Italics is Mira thinking.)_**

_"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch,"_ Mira hummed to herself walking towards Fairy Tail. She looked up at the bright blue sky, taking a mental note that today was a beautiful day. Mira continued singing to herself, "_matchmaker, matchmaker, look through your book, and make me a perfect match."_ She danced around, her arms in the air, twirling in circles, skirt swishing, as she arrived in front of the guild's doors.

Once she opened the doors, she looked around curiously, with a sly smile coming to her face as she noticed her favorite people, Natsu's group._ The group was FULL of potential couples!_ Mira squealed to herself. She coupled them up in her mind within seconds: Natsu & Lucy. Gray & Juvia. Gajeel & Levy. Erza & Jellal. Wendy & Romeo. Happy & Charle. Mira & -_ Wait. I'm Mira,_ she thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrow. _Well, no need to worry about yourself,_ she joked to herself, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand.

Mira walked over casually to the group and raised her eyebrow as Lucy showed her annoyance with Natsu, punching his arm. He had done something stupid, according to all the rolling eyes and annoyed grunts. Not surprising.

She sat down at her station behind the Fairy Tail bar, waiting for someone to order a drink and talk gossip with her. First up was Juvia. This surprised Mirajane, usually the blue haired girl didn't leave Gray's side, for anything. Juvia moped as she looked up to Mira quickly, mumbling something about wanting alcohol. _What? Since when does Juvia drink alcohol?_ Mira questioned herself. Mira quietly followed the request and got the girl the easiest alcohol they had, only because most of it was gone already. Cana. Of course.

Mira started chit-chatting with Juvia before asking the crucial question. "What happened? You're so gloomy… I can only assume it's something to do with Gray, correct?" Juvia looked everywhere except for Mira's eyes as she took a small sip of her drink, before sighing heavily and looking up into the expectant young woman's eyes. Juvia huffed, and then sighed again.

"Juvia saw Gray with a girl. A girl, um, prettier than Juvia. He seemed to be drinking in her every word, eyes wide and mouth open. Juvia just wished he looked at Juvia like that. Just… any interest. Any look besides the 'I-think-of-you-as-a-friend-Juvia look.'" Juvia leaned back and stared at the ceiling, clearly both furious and sad at the same time. Mira was confused. Juvia never got mad at anyone, or anything, never-the-less Gray. She idolized the young ice mage. It wouldn't be a surprise if Juvia had half naked posters of Gray hanging up in her room, like some young girl in love with a boy band. Which, Juvia sort of was. Mira mentally reminded herself.

Mira put her index finger on her lips, deep in thought on how to fix the situation. She was Matchmaker Mira, of course she'd fix this! Gray and Juvia were a perfect couple! Juvia, noticing Mira's frightening determined look, got up quietly and left the guild, with a quick longing glance at Gray.

At the same time, Lucy's annoyance with Natsu had grown even more, escalating to nearly yelling. Natsu, being the dense young boy, not man, he is, had no idea what was going on. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around for help, his eyes landing on Mira. His eyes brightened up as he called her over, whispering something to her. Mira stood there quietly, before nodding carefully and punching Natsu herself. She took Lucy by the hand and pulled her outside of the guild.

"Sorry about Natsu, Lucy." Mira apologized sweetly. "He's a total idiot, he told me what happened, and he said he wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how." Mira paused, looking carefully at Lucy before continuing. During the pause, a thought wandered through her mind - Where did Juvia go? The thought disappeared as she continued her short talk with Lucy. "You know, even if he is an idiot, he cares about you a lot. Not many guys would try, or at least want to, apologize even when they weren't sure what they did. You two should talk it out yourselves. There's no point to this useless yelling. K-i-i-i-s-s-s-s and make up already!" Mira giggled, drawing out the word 'kiss'.

Lucy rolled her eyes and coughed a cuss word out at Mira, before getting a stern glare from the woman. Lucy walked away muttering to herself before re-entering Fairy Tail and motioning for Natsu to come talk to her. The two individuals left Fairy Tail relatively quickly, Mira noticed. She could only hope, with a long drawn out sigh, that the couple were going on a walk, talking their problems out.

Next, Matchmaker Mira turned her attention to the remaining (to-be) couples. Levy & Gajeel. Mira quickly narrowed her eyes as the two didn't need her help, they were getting along fine. Levy swooned over Gajeel nearly every day, and while he acted like he didn't care, everyone knew he secretly did. Plus, it's kind of hard to say he didn't like her when he beat up every guy who remotely looks at her. Including Jet and Droy. That day, much to their dismay, Levy didn't come to their rescue. The two boys pouted the rest of the day, stealing glares at Gajeel while he absent-mindedly had his arm wrapped around Levy's neck, playfully calling her Pipsqueak. Then after, he continued to do the same exact thing, always gaining a blush from the bookworm, and glares from Jet and Droy.

_Well damn it, so much for helping that couple! They don't need it!_ Mira pouted to herself. She continued looking around, her eyes landing on Titania. She shivered. Mira didn't even want to imagine what Erza would be like with a boyfriend, but everyone knew it was soon coming. After Jellal had came back from his hauntingly dark past, he started to rely on the scarlet-haired warrioress. Soon after, they started becoming less serious and loosened up, much to everyone's surprise.

Jellal was the best at making Erza smile, not to mention blush. Erza had had a crush on him from the time they were best friends as little kids, but was a tad wary of him now. It wasn't surprising, though, since Jellal's past was quite dark. But then again, so was Erza's. And she turned out fine! Mira hoped to herself that they would each bring each other up. Erza would help Jellal face his past, and Jellal would help Erza face hers. _It couldn't be any more perfect! The perfect love story! Romance sprouted from dark corners of the past!_ Mira rambled to herself, before deciding she would help the couple along.

The matchmaker walked up to the remaining group, keeping her eyes on the two young adults. She put on her most charming smile, and asked if they would want to go out for dinner with her. Mira smirked inwardly as her plan was working. Her mind wandered to what their babies would like, _would I be the god-mother?!_ she squealed to herself, before being brought out of her daydream with a simple question.

"Where?" Jellal asked quietly. Mira recovered quickly and told them to meet her at that new, nice Italian place on the other side of Magnolia at 8.

- For some reason, Jellal had a bad feeling about this, but he shook it off after glancing at Erza and seeing her quite excited. He turned his attention back to the conversation between the two women -

"I'll see you guys there! Look nice, 'kay?" Mira yelled over her shoulder, skipping out of the guild to go get changed into her couple-hunting outfit. Of course she would be getting dressed up, but not in the way anyone had assumed.

Mira's outfit clung to her, careful not to be baggy, but still comfortable. She was camouflaged, with her dorky binoculars, ready to spy on the hopefully new couple. Mira glanced quickly at her watch, it said 7:57, but there was no one in sight. N_o worries! it's not even 8 yet! Calm yourself, Mira. They'll be here, and everything will work out perfectly!_ Mira said to herself, giving herself a pep talk.

After a couple minutes, the two kids showed up, with Erza looking gorgeous in a light blue dress. Jellal also looked nice, but more casual and simple. They looked around for Mira, and even waited a bit, but she never showed. They shrugged to each other and walked in anyways. Mira nearly squealed out of happiness, it was working! They were on a date!


	2. Chapter 2

**Matchmaker Mira**

_Chapter 2_

_(A/N: Italics is Mira thinking; mostly Erza & Jellal in this chapter)_

Mira snuck into the restaurant unseen, as she had years of stalking couples. _Stalking isn't really the right word, maybe more like intensely following? _she thought to herself. She put her sunglasses on and sat at a table, hiding behind the menu she held up. Erza and Jellal were at a table sitting across from each other, already in an intense conversation. Mira's eyes widened when Erza gasped. _What happened what happened?! _Jellal had a smile on his face, but Mira still didn't know what happened!

The matchmaker groaned in frustration, before realizing she was trying to be hidden. Quickly, she hid behind the menu, and after a while peeked out to see how the couple was doing. By then, the food had arrived. From where Mira was seated, it looked like Erza had spaghetti and Jellal had steak. _Interesting,_ she thought to herself. _I didn't take Jellal to be a steak guy. _After a couple minutes of eating, Jellal suddenly reached out his hand and touched Erza's cheek. Erza's eyes widened and she gasped. Mira fought back a squeal, as Jellal wiped some spaghetti sauce Erza got on her mouth. Mira nearly fainted right then and there. And then, she did faint.

What did she see?

Jellal licked the spaghetti sauce off his fingers.

Seductively.

Mira opened her eyes and found herself on the floor, with people gathered around her. Erza had a glare on her face and Jellal was just smiling mischieviously. "Uh, hi Erza. Hi Jellal. Fancy meeting you here." Mira babbled, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Cut it out, Mira. We know you were spying on us. How much did you see?" Erza growled. "Uh, uh, I didn't see anything! Well, gotta go! See you at the guild!" Mira yelped as she jumped up and ran out the door.

"Well, that was an interesting date," Jellal commented with a subtle devious smile. "Date?" Erza echoed, with a confused look on her face. "Yeah. A date. Can I walk you home, Erza?" And then, Erza was the second to faint. Jellal just laughed and bent down to pick her up. Surprisingly, she was quite light. This allowed Jellal to carry Erza in the bridal style with ease. As he walked out of the restaurant, he saw a flash of white hair running off. "Hey, Mira. Thanks for tonight. I've always loved Erza but I didn't know how to start anything," he called, hoping she heard him. She did, and fainted again. _I should go help her… But Erza. Someone will get Mira, _he thought to himself, before noticing a muscly waiter. "Hey, you. Go tend to that fainted woman over there," Jellal commanded, pointing to Mira on the ground. The waiter bowed and complied, jogging over to her and making sure she was okay.

Jellal continued his way to Erza's home, before realizing he didn't know where she lived. _Probably Fairy Hills, right? _He thought to himself, before a sly smile came to his face. _I'll take her to my house. If she questions me, I'll just tell her I didn't know where she lived. _

Once Jellal arrived at his small house, though it was more like a cottage, he unlocked his door with one hand as he held onto Erza. He walked in and went to his bed, laying the unconscious Erza down, before going back to close the door. Jellal went back to the bed, picking up Erza again to put her under the covers. _Ah, she looks so peaceful. So beautiful as well. I have to remember to thank Mira, _he reasoned. _As much as I want to get in bed with her, this is not how I want to start the relationship. _Jellal kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead before tucking her in. He walked over to his couch and collapsed on it, and instantly fell asleep with his clothes still on.

Erza woke up to the sun on her face, nearly blinding her. She sat up quickly, not recognizing where she was. _What happened last night? All I remember is being on a date with Jel-wait! A date! That's right, Jellal said it was a date, and then he asked to walk me home. Then it goes black. Did I faint? _Erza pondered to herself before deciding, _probably. _She looked around the room, noticing it wasn't a big room, but a small house. _Most likely a cottage of some sort, _she hypothesized to herself. Erza noticed a picture of her and Jellal when they were kids on the night stand. On the wall, there was a picture of Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal. Quickly, Erza surmised that this was his house. _But if it's Jellal's house - cottage, I mean - where is he? _

She got up out of bed, noticing she had been tucked in fully clothed. She walked around the big room, finally noticing a couch. She walked over and bent down to Jellal's sleeping face. Erza couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he was asleep. _He took me home to make sure I was safe, and he didn't do anything. I now owe him. Maybe I'll make him breakfast? _she wondered before deciding that, yes, she'd make breakfast. She slowly made her way towards the small kitchen, and searched around the cabinets, looking for the item's she'd need. Erza collected a pan, a bowl, a whisk, some eggs, and orange juice. For the table, she had two plates, two forks, and two glasses for the orange juice.

_Okay, Erza, you can do this. It's only eggs, you've made eggs a million times, why are you nervous? MAN UP! _she told herself before cracking several eggs into the large bowl. She began to whisk the eggs together before Jellal made a sudden appearance behind her, who mused "you look beautiful when you're cooking." The girl in question yelped and jumped, as Jellal had surprised her in two ways - scaring her, and making her blush. However, the blush disappeared quickly as her startled jump spilled the egg yolk all over her. Jellal laughed so hard he snorted, before wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. "There, look, now we're both covered!" he announced with a loopy grin on his face. "Cheer up, Erza. You still look amazing." She looked away from him, half pouting at being covered in yolk, and half to hide her deep red blush.

Erza felt her head being moved towards Jellal's smirking face - he had held her chin and turned her towards him. Erza gasped quietly as he tilted her head up and bent down. "Can I…?" Jellal trailed off, leaving the question unfinished. "Yes." That was all he needed to hear. He bent down all the way, closing the space between their faces. His lips hovered above hers, before smiling and then kissing her lips lightly. Erza, being giddy, smiled during the kiss, inevitably ruining it. "Sorry! I didn't me-" but she was cut off as he kissed her again. She gave in and kissed him back with all her might. It felt so different - this kiss was full of love, in every type. Friendship, romantic, sexual; Erza felt all the possible feelings at once, before realizing that she too, loved Jellal.

She broke the kiss off, much to his dismay. Erza looked up into his eyes and whispered, "you know, I've loved you for my entire life, but all it took was this to make me realize it. Jellal. I love you." Erza smiled, before muttering, "I guess I'm gonna have to thank that stupid Mira, huh?" Jellal laughed and replied, "yeah, you will. I love you too." They kissed again, before hearing a shriek.

_God damn it - it's Mira,_ they both thought. "Go away, Mira! We're busy!" yelled Erza, unable to hide her smile. "I did it! Jerza is finally real!" Mira squealed as she ran all the way back to the guild to tell everyone. "Well, at least they'll know. I don't want anyone to not know that you're mine, Erza." Jellal admitted, with a shy look on his face. "I'm yours." Erza confirmed, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey, I'm gonna shower. Shower after me, and then we'll go to the guild, alright? I'm sure everyone's dying to see if Mira's telling the truth," Erza explained, hoping he would actually join her in the shower. _Wait! Erza! No! It's too early for that, come on. Make your relationship worth it. Then, when it happens, it happens, _Erza concluded in her mind. "Alright, let me know when you're out."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
